Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku
by FernClaw
Summary: Tomorrow My Wind Will Blow A short one shot based on a dream sequence in my other fic, Second Chance. Slight DxS implied.


Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku  
(Tomorrow My Wind Will Blow)

Pain. Pure indescribable pain. Followed by a deafening Darkness.

Two teens stood, frozen with fear and guilt, watching their friend. Only moments ago he was putting on the white and black hazmat suit. Only moments ago he walked into the portal. Only Moments ago it whirred to life…

Blinding green flashes of electricity and ectoplasm emitted from the metal arch. The light was so bright the teens had to shield their eyes. A lone cry of a boy sounded through the basement lab. His cry held suffering and agony in it's pitch.

There was another flash of a bright blue white light and the portal's victim fell from it. His friends hurried to his side, immediately seeing the damage done to him. Unconscious he was. The girl tried lifting him up, yet his shoulders passed through her hands. She scooted away in alarm. She looked at her other friend beside her. He looked fearful as well.

The fallen teen's eyes fluttered open slowly. He tried to sit up, and found himself weakened unable to do the simple task. His breath was shallow, and he felt colder then usual. Looking into his friends horrified faces, he realized something wasn't right. Glancing at his hands, he saw that his hazmat suit's colors were inverted, and he was glowing faintly.

He sat up quickly and ran to the sink on the far side of the room. He gasped in shock at his appearance. His raven hair was now snowy white. His soft blue eyes were now blazing green. He cried out and leapt backwards falling over a table, and bringing the glass beakers, books, notes and assorted other things crashing to the floor with him.

His breathing was quick and heavy. 'It's just a dream. It's just a dream' he told himself repeatedly, "Then Why won't I wake up!?" he screamed, tears pouring from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself, and drew his knees into his chest, crying softly. His two friends approached him slowly.

The girl knelt beside him, and placed her hand on his shoulder… He tried shrugging it away, but soon found himself in a double embrace. Both the girl and the African-American boy had snaked their arms around his chilled torso. Calming, the boy loosened up and a ring of bright blue-white light appeared around his waist. All that was changed in his appearance became normal again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny… " the girl started, brushing her ebony hair from her face. "Are you sure you don't want at least one of us to stay with you? That was a pretty traumatic experience." She lectured, vaguely sounded like the boy's sister.

"Sam. I'm fine. See? No white hair. No green eyes. I think it was an after effect or something…" the boy known as Danny said quietly so only she could hear. She shook her head, and turned to leave.

"Fine. But call if you need us." The boy nodded and bid her farewell.

That night, Pain and terror swept the boy's sleeping form. Nightmares filled his restless mind. Soft moans escaped his lips as he transformed back and forth. Ghost. Human. Ghost. Human Ghost. It went on for hours.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime of suffering. Danny sat up and reached for his cell. His current state was that of a ghost. He shivered and he dialed the familiar number.

"_Danny? Are you okay?"_ came Sam's voice. Somehow she knew of his pain.

"No." He said softly, wincing. Moving hurt. "I-I Think there's some-t-thing wrong with me."

"_I'm coming over."_ Sam stated firmly, Fully awake.

"That's be… Great." Danny almost whispered. He shuddered again.

"_I'll be over in a few minutes, Kay?_" Sam said softly.

"Yeah." Danny answered, feeling slightly dizzy.

They hung up, and Danny was left in silence, waiting. He heard a click from downstairs and knew instantly it Sam. She crept upstairs to Danny's room quietly. She pushed on the door, that was slightly ajar. "Danny?"

He looked awful. He was pale, and he was shaking. A tear slid down his cheek. She went and sat by his side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "What is wrong with me?" He whispered.

"Nothing." She said soothingly. She started to hum a slow and foreign melody. Danny's body relaxed, and his eye's slid closed. Sam Gently laid him back on his bed. Those two rings formed around his waist again, changing him back to normal.

"Sweet Dreams, Danny" She said softly, before leaving. 

Fc: Just wanted to extend a dream sequence from my Main line Fic, Second Chance.


End file.
